


Custom Work Skin Demo

by Legowerewolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Embedded Images, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/pseuds/Legowerewolf
Summary: Basically just me showing off my custom work skin, which makes your paragraphs, images, and text-messaging look fancier without much work.You can find it at my GitHub page: https://github.com/legowerewolf/AO3-themes





	Custom Work Skin Demo

**A/N:** This work relies on a skin to make it look better. Enable the skin by clicking here: [[Enable work skin]](?style=creator)

Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam hendrerit pulvinar leo at lacinia. Sed eu lectus feugiat, semper elit et, commodo sapien. Cras placerat sem justo, at tristique erat malesuada in. Praesent condimentum porttitor tortor et vestibulum. Suspendisse eu elit odio. Duis dapibus odio eget leo dignissim semper. Nam ac dignissim sapien. Duis dictum, diam id volutpat feugiat, mi orci tristique orci, at scelerisque nibh dolor a velit. Cras ante velit, venenatis sed consequat vel, ultrices lacinia ligula. Sed ultricies ligula sit amet leo blandit, et porttitor diam fringilla. Donec porttitor eleifend odio, in ornare metus condimentum sit amet. Vestibulum ac placerat sapien, ullamcorper consectetur mi. Phasellus luctus justo sem, laoreet hendrerit diam semper in.

  
  


Nulla suscipit nisl in nisl commodo ultrices eu et ante. Cras id sem nec tellus aliquam tincidunt. Sed semper erat eu libero maximus volutpat. Sed et dui at odio cursus laoreet sed sit amet massa. Suspendisse potenti. Maecenas dolor justo, iaculis eu volutpat nec, tincidunt ac ante. Fusce sit amet turpis leo. Proin eget lacinia elit. Integer eget viverra enim. Donec molestie luctus euismod. Etiam cursus condimentum magna ut lacinia. Sed sed eleifend est.

Maecenas eu nibh congue, euismod turpis in, volutpat ante. Ut consequat velit sed lectus egestas, vitae varius ipsum molestie. Suspendisse auctor orci libero, in rutrum erat porttitor id. Praesent a dui interdum, aliquam justo at, commodo eros. Ut orci neque, facilisis sit amet nibh vitae, blandit dictum libero. Aenean ac justo quam. Proin eu tortor eu neque maximus commodo a vitae dolor. Suspendisse eu odio sagittis, consequat lorem tincidunt, vulputate lacus. Ut lacus odio, bibendum ac nisl in, consectetur commodo enim. Vestibulum efficitur augue lectus, nec ultricies tellus pulvinar vitae. Nulla aliquam tortor non lacus fringilla, vel accumsan ex molestie. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Aliquam eu mi in lorem maximus congue quis eu elit. Suspendisse commodo odio eu turpis vestibulum, et placerat tellus venenatis.

Nunc convallis ultricies ipsum, non dapibus turpis. Nunc ex arcu, pharetra eget interdum et, efficitur at enim. In dapibus at tellus non finibus. Mauris sed ipsum sed neque convallis lacinia a sed purus. Aliquam fermentum mauris metus, id imperdiet lacus ullamcorper quis. Aenean vel dui sagittis, mattis dui non, auctor dui. Phasellus elementum nibh non justo cursus, in faucibus lectus malesuada. Praesent vestibulum feugiat lobortis. Integer viverra urna in velit iaculis, consectetur ullamcorper nunc consequat. Aliquam ultrices ex sed volutpat accumsan. Duis hendrerit tortor a blandit laoreet. In posuere metus urna, convallis sodales ipsum pretium non.

Legowerewolf

Check out this sweet CSS!

I made it as a reaction to seeing poorly-formatted works posted on Archive of Our Own.

One problem I had was with embedded images, especially on mobile. Images would frequently overflow the edge of the page.

Not with this formatting!

Another issue I had was with the display of texting on works. I have never come across a work with really well-formatted texting.

One last issue I had was that you wouldn't know when to turn on work skins.

Some people have it off by default, not realizing that the author has used a work skin to make the work look much better.

You

Can I use this in my own works?

Legowerewolf

Certainly! Just follow the instructions [here!](https://github.com/legowerewolf/AO3-themes)

**Author's Note:**

> Embedded image from Ximonic, Simo Räsänen.


End file.
